


If only

by Echomcload



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Severitus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echomcload/pseuds/Echomcload
Summary: Au were the Dursley don’t take harry in so Dumbledore decides to take his chances. Can Severus Snape be a good father for harry or will he never get over his rivalry





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Severus didn’t understand why he was being called to Dumbledore’s office at this hour of the night. After the day Severus had had, all he wanted to do was sleep. And yet here he was, walking to Albus’s office at 3 in the morning.  
He stood in front of the gargoyle that is the secret passageway to Albus’s office and snarled “chocolate frogs.”  
The gargoyle moved to reveal the staircase, allowing him the entry. Severus started climbing up as he tried to think of a reason for Dumbledore to send for him at this ungodly hour.  
They had begun capturing the death eaters the day before. Perhaps they had come for him, seeking revenge. But no, he was and still is under the protection of Albus. The minister wouldn’t dare mess with the greatest sorcerer of the time. Little did he know that the news he was about to receive were miles away from his expectation. He knocked on the office door trice. The door opened and he walked in.  
In the office stood Dumbledore (obviously!) and to his surprise, the minister of magic, who was holding a blanket. Snape settled for ignoring the blanket and said “Minister. Headmaster.” And nodded at them.  
The minister nodded back while Dumbledore said “Ah, Severus! Lemon drop?” Severus stared at the candy for a second before declining.  
“I suspect there is a reason you have you called me here headmaster.”  
“Indeed Severus. You know Harry Potter of course.” Severus sneered in response. “Well, we left him at the doorsteps of his aunt and uncle’s house, his only living relative. But when they found the child in the morning, they decided to ignore him. Clearly wanting nothing to do with him. After hours of crying, Alberga couldn’t take it anymore and took the child.”  
Severus raised an eyebrow “What does this have to do with me exactly?”  
The minister stood up, walking towards Severus. “Well Snape, this child has no other guardians; the godfather is in Azkaban and Mr. Lupin is not fit to be a parent.”  
“So?”  
“Well Severus, we’d like you to take-“  
Before Dumbledore could finish his sentence, the blanket in the minister’s hands started wiggling and crying. Severus’s eyes widened in realization.  
“NO! I REFUSE! I WILL NOT TAKE CARE OF THE POTTER BRAT!”  
“Snape, you simply don’t have a choice. We have nowhere else to send the child! Besides this child is your community service, if you want to stay out of Azkaban that is!”  
To this, Severus closed his mouth, but he still looked livid.   
“Severus, my boy, you may see him as James’s son. But remember, he is also Lily’s... He has her eyes.”  
Severus peeked at the squirming child. The boy’s eyes were going all over the room. But when they landed on Severus, he seemed to calm down considerably.  
Severus reluctantly took the child and the baby bag.  
“Where is it supposed to sleep?”  
“I told the House elves to put a crib and a high chair in your chambers... and the supplies in the baby bag should suffice for about two days before you have to go baby shopping.”  
Severus opened his mouth to yell in objection when the minister suddenly stopped him. The potter brat had fallen asleep, and Severus didn’t intend on waking him up. He glared at Dumbledore and the minister and with a flourish of his robes, he left the room. 

When he got to his bedroom he saw a small, wooden crib in the corner. He slowly lowered the child into the crib, not wanting to wake it up. Then he sat on his bed and sighed. He grabbed his pajamas, going into the bathroom to change. when he came back, the brat was still sleeping. He walked on his tip toes, being as silent as he could, and lied down in his bed. He fell asleep almost instantly. His last conscious thought being: Why me...?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Severus was not happy to be woken up before his alarm, especially not by a crying baby. He sat up and glared at the child, who was in a sitting position and sobbing.   
“What do you want?!”   
Harry turned to Snape and cried harder, being affected by the harsh tone. Severus covered his head with a pillow, trying to muffle the sounds so he could go back to sleep, but soon realized that that was impossible. He sat up again and rubbed his eyes.   
“Just like you father, you won’t let me have a minute of peace!” Harry simply continued crying. Severus stood up and walked over to Harry, picking him up and carrying him to the kitchen before placing him in the high chair. He went to the bedroom and opened the dipper bag.  
He took out the powdered milk and the bottle and went back to the kitchen. He filled the bottle with water and brought it to a boiling degree with magic. Then he mixed in the power and handed it to potter, who stared at it for a second and then slowly reached for it. But the second his hand came in contact with the bottle, he pulled back and started screaming.  
“WHATS WRONG NOW?!” The yelling just served to make Harry scream louder.  
Severus stormed towards the fireplace, taking a fist of floo powder, throwing it into the fire and called Dumbledore.  
“Yes my - oh my Severus... do you need help?” “  
“IF I KNEW WHAT I WAS DOING DO YOU THINK THE POTTER BRAT WOULD BE SCREAMING LIKE A BANSHEE?!”  
“Calm down. I’ll send Molly to help you.”  
“PREWETT! I DONT WANT HER HELP!”  
“I called her. She’s coming!”  
Severus threw up his hands in exasperation as molly Weasley appeared in his room.  
“Hello Severus.” Molly yelled over the sound of Harry’s screaming.  Before Severus could respond Molly was already walking towards the high chair.  
“What’s the problem Harry dear?” She said as she picked up the bottle. She then let a drop of milk spill on to her wrist.   
“SEVERUS! Do you know nothing on babies?! This is too hot!” Molly glared at Severus and put a slight cooling charm on the bottle “The milk has to be exact body temperature, otherwise he can’t drink it!”  
She handed the bottle to Harry who reluctantly took it, but upon making sure it didn’t hurt him anymore, he started drinking.   
“How was I supposed to know that?!”   
“I don’t know what Dumbledore was thinking, letting you take care of this child... you’re the most unfit person for being a father!”  
“Oh believe me, I didn’t have a choi- did you just call me an unfit father!?”  
Molly raised an eyebrow and pointed to Harry.  
“The child would’ve starved to death if Dumbledore hadn’t called me!”  
“So I had a rocky start! I am not a bad father! You know what Molly?! Goodbye!” Severus grabbed Molly by the shoulder and pushed her towards the fireplace and threw in the floo.  
“The burrow.” he said and pushed Molly in, who only had the chance to glare at Severus one last time before being flooed home. Severus turned to harry, who was almost done with his bottle and said “I think we can put our differences aside to prove Molly wrong.... what do you say potter spawn?” Harry just blinked and threw his bottle to the ground. Severus opened his mouth to yell but stopped himself and took a deep breath. He walked up to Harry and picked him up “Alright, I’ve seen people do this... I’m supposed to pat his back... till... something happens...” Severus said to himself as he tapped Harry on the back a few times until Harry burped. Severus smirked to himself until he felt his shoulder getting wet. He pulled Harry back and stared at his shoulder, were Harry had thrown up on. He pursed his lips, looking at Harry “You’re gonna make this as hard as possible, aren’t you?”  
Harry just blinked and put his entire fist in his mouth and sucked on it.  
“Potter.” Severus mumbled as he put harry in his crib to go change clothes. After ten minutes he walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, throwing his pajamas in the hamper, where it instantly disappeared. He sat on his bed and pressed his face into his hands. He started to dose off when suddenly his alarm went off, causing him to jump and fall off the bed. The noise had also scared Harry, as he started crying. Severus waved his wand to turn the alarm off.  Then he walked up to Harry and picked him up, bouncing him to try and calm him down. “You frighten easily tiny brat, don’t you?” Harry had calmed down and was now whimpering. Severus sighed “Well you had your breakfast potter. Now it’s my turn.”  
He said as he walked towards the front door. He carried Harry to the great hall, where most of the students were sitting at their house tables. The second Severus walked in everyone stared at him. And by the time he was halfway across the great hall, the whisperings had started. Severus ignored them and went to the teacher’s table and took his usual seat next to a shocked McGonagall.   
“Is that who I think it is?!”  
Severus nodded as he got himself some bacon, continuing to ignore the stares.  
Dumbledore suddenly stood up.  
“Students, as you can see professor Snape has a child to take care of. So I request all of you to be on your best behavior. And yes, the child is Harry Potter.   
But that doesn’t mean he should be treated any differently! Now, back to eating!”  
Dumbledore sat down as the whispers resumed, this time louder. Severus rolled his eyes, muttering “leave it to Albus to make things worse!” as he started eating.   
By the time he was done, almost all students were present and the great hall was buzzing with activity. Everyone kept staring at Harry and Snape.  
“You’re loving this, aren’t you you little brat... all the attention on you.... of course you are, you’re a potter. It’s in your blood.” He softly told Harry as McGonagall gave him a sideways glance.   
“Well I better go to class. You’re gonna stay with the headmaster. It’s not like he has anything better to do!” Severus stood up and handed Harry to Dumbledore, who blinked. But before he could say anything, Snape flourished his robes and left to get the class room ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sevys first morning with Harry what did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Severus walked into Dumbledore's office after he was done with his classes to get Harry back. He walked in and saw Harry standing on Dumbledore's desk, babbling nonsense as Dumbledore did paperwork. When Harry saw Snape, he reached his arms out towards him.  
"Up.” Severus blinked in surprise and walked up to Harry and picked him up.   
“Since when can he talk?”  
“Apparently our...my apologies...your Harry was shy before. But he seems to know a few words.”  
Snape looked at Harry who seemed to be fascinated by Snape’s hair. He grabbed a lock and put it in his mouth, only to spit it out with an ewww. Dumbledore snickered as Snape looked slightly offended.  
“I’ll have you know Potter that-“  
“POTTA!” Harry yelled joyfully and clapped his hands.  
“I see he’s picking up his name. He’s a smart child, isn’t he Severus?”  
Severus glared at Dumbledore and walked out of the office.  
“Alright. Listen Potter, I need to go buy some books and baby stuff for you now. I’m going to bring you along because I feel like I need to. Are you capable of being on your best behavior and not being an arrogant prick for two seconds?”  
“PRICK!” Harry screamed, which made a few students turn around and stare.  
“I’m gonna take that as a no...” Severus sighed and started walking towards McGonagall's office. He knocked on her door twice and walked in, not bothering to wait for a response   
“Minerva, can you put an acceptable glamour on Potter?”  
“You know Severus, people usually wait for permission before they enter someone’s room!” Severus raised an eyebrow and Harry tilted his head, looking curiosly at McGonagall.   
McGonagall huffed and took Harry from Snape and sat him on the table.   
“How are you Mr. Potter?”  
“POTTA!”  
McGonagall laughed, something that rarely happened, and shook her head.  
“With the way you're going Severus, he’s gonna think his name is actually Potter.”  
Severus pursed his lips. "I'm not the one who just called him Mr. Potter, Minerva."  
McGonagall glared at Severus. “I’m gonna make him look like you. But I’ll leave the glasses...”  
“Keep the eyes too!”  
McGonagall gave Severus a glance but shrugged and cast her glamour. After she was done, Harry still had the same hair colour. But it was straight and kept falling in his eyes. He had turned three shades paler and his nose was a tiny version of Snape’s. But he still had Lily’s eyes. Severus picked him up.   
“You know, you're actually cute now, Pot- Harry.” He admired.   
McGonagall scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
“Now, go do whatever the hell you were gonna do.” she pushed them out of her office and shut the door in their faces. Snape looked at Harry and shrugged. Harry looked up at him and attempted to raise an eyebrow, but failed miserably. Severus chuckled.   
“I’m starting to affect you.... wouldn't want to ruin the perfect Harry Potter!”  
“POTTA!”  
“Are you gonna do that every time someone says Potter?”  
“POTTA!”  
“Ok then...”  
Snape started walking and headed towards the gates of Hogwarts. The second he passed the wards, he apparated straight to Diagon alley. The apparating seemed to scare Harry, because he started crying, attracting unwanted attention. Severus tried to calm Harry down as fast as possible, but it was already too late.  
“Severus..” Lucius Malfoy walked over, holding Draco in his arms.  
Snape gave harry a slight glare then turned to Lucius.  
“Lucius, a pleasure. And hello Draco.”  
Draco, too busy staring at Harry, didn't answer. Lucius also took a look at him.   
“And who’s this?”  
“This is Hadrian, Hadrian Prince ... he’s a cousin of mine.” Snape lied through his teeth.  
Lucius cocked an eyebrow.   
“I thought the prince line died with your mother!”  
“Um.. the pureblood line did, he’s half.”  
“Ah, of course. And he’s with you because?”  
“I’ll be taking care of him.”  
Lucius opened his mouth but was interrupted by Draco.   
“Dwaco” He said in a childish tone and reached his hand out to Harry, who blushed and pressed his face into Snape’s robes.  
“He’s shy... I guess” Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry.   
Lucius nodded understandingly. “Well, we best get going now. Good bye.” and with that, he left.  
Snape pulled Harry up to his face level. “What was that?! Since when are you shy?!”  
Harry blinked, grabbed Snape’s nose and giggled. Snape sighed and pressed Harry to his chest. “I need some books on babies to make sure you're not mentally handicapped like your father.”  
Severus shook his head and walked into Flourish and Blotts. He walked as fast as he could to the baby section and put Harry down in a beanbag chair, where he sunk in and started struggling. Severus hushed him and then went to go get a few books on babies.   
“Wait. How old is Potter...?” Severus thought to himself as he stared at all the books set for different ages. He snatched all the books from age one to three and ran to where he had left Harry. But he wasn’t there. Severus felt panic rise up. “POTTER?! HARRY! WHERE DID YOU GO?! WHERE DID YOU GO YOU LITTLE BRAT?!” he whisperevd as loudly as he could. He ran around the bookstore a few times until he suddenly ran into someone. He apologised and was about to pass by when he saw they were holding Harry. Snape’s eyes snapped to the man's face and felt acidic hatred bubble inside him. He snatched Harry from Remus’s hand. “Thank you for finding him. Bye!” He tried to pass him but Lupin blocked his way.  
“THEY GAVE JAMES'S SON TO YOU?! WHO WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO DO THAT?!”  
“The minister of bloody magic, Lupin. Apparently, your are an unfit parent, and Black finally got what he deserved, which is rotting in Azkaban."  
Remus looked livid. His eyes turned slightly yellow, his wolf side making an appearance.   
“Give me Harry...”   
“Or what? Your gonna bite me and prove to the minister the mutt you are?!”   
Remus growled. “We're talking to Dumbledore. I’m his second godfather. He's supposed to be mine!”   
“Well, good luck! Now, I have things to buy. BYE!” He pushed past Remus and stormed to the children’s book section.  
“I assume I have to read to you brat. How 'bout The Hobbit? Good enough?” He snatched a copy of The Hobbit, all three lord of the rings books, and walked up to the counter. The clerk (a student of Severus who had graduated just the summer before) turned white in fear as he bagged the books as fast as he could with shaking hands. He squeaked the fee, which Snape practically threw at him. He snatched up the bag and shrunk it, putting it in his pocket as he stormed out. Harry, who could sense the anger, looked up at Severus with tears flowing in his eyes, crying softly. Severus looked down at Harry, who was hiccuping and softly bawling. Severus sighed heavily and brought Harry to eye level.  
“I’m not mad at you. Stop crying. The guy we ran into is one of my old enemies, along with your dad, your godfather and some kid named Porky or something. Now stop crying!” He softly shook Harry, who hiccuped. Severus hugged Harry to his chest and sighed.  
“Potters. Always looking to make everything about them.”  
This was gonna be a long day...  
...A few hours later...  
Severus was sitting in The leaky cauldron, sipping tea while Harry was drinking some apple juice, which a woman had told him would be a good idea. He stared at Harry, who kept taking tiny sips and then smacking his lips a few times. It was both annoying and adorable- WAIT NO! Not adorable! This is Potter! He’s not adorable! Severus shook his head. He was not gonna let Potter win. He finished his tea and picked up a startled Harry who yelped. He ignored that and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and started walking towards the castle as Harry started crying, disturbed again by the apparation. When he got close enough, he saw that Lupin was standing next to the entry. He sighed and walked up to him.  
“And why are you here? Shouldn’t you be preparing for the full moon or something?”  
Remus growled. “We’re going to Dumbledore's office. Now!“ he turned around and walked into the castle. Severus rolled his eyes and followed. They walked in silence until they arrived at Dumbledore's office.  
Dumbledore looked up and stared at them. But before he could say anything, Remus said “Harry's mine, Dumbledore! Severus hates him! Why would you give it to him?!”  
“Oh! And you can do better than me?! What are you gonna do at the full moon? Or are you planning on turning Potter into a werewolf?!”  
“Boys-“  
“HA! At least I can’t “accidentally” POISON HIM!”  
“Boys plea-“  
“You are a danger to yourself, much less a child!”  
“Children-“  
“Why do you care?! Lily’s dead. And if you're trying to replace her love by making her son care for you, it’s never gonna happen. Because she didn’t love you, he will never love you probably no one ever will!”  
Snape looked livid, he nodded and turned around, walking away with a crying Harry.  
“Severus.... “ Remus said softly. “I...I didn’t mean it like that...”  
Severus turned around and looked at Remus with tears in his eyes. “You listen to me Lupin. Lily was my first and only friend.... so don’t try to even remotely explain anything to me because you will never understand my pain, OK?!”  
And with that, Severus stormed out and didn’t stop walking until he reached his chambers. Then, he sat on the couch and let the tears flow. Harry was still crying from the fight. And when Severus let his tears fall, he started crying harder. Severus hugged Harry close to his chest and pressed his face into his hair.  
“God lily, what do I do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was slightly depressing...  
> Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

Severus looked around. He was in a house. His old house. His breath hitched as he started walking towards the all-too-familiar sound. He was shaking with fear as he approached the kitchen. His father was there, standing over his cowering mother, holding his belt. He tried to back away and leave unnoticed but he stepped on a creaky floorboard. He stood there paralysed as his father turned his attention to him.  
“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the little bastard.” Tobias rolled the belt around his hand as he advanced towards Severus, who started instinctively backing away until he ran into a wall. Tobias continued approaching. As always Sev looked at Eileen for help. But she was just sitting there with her head down, softly crying.  
Tobias was merely inches away from Severus.  
“So, came to deliver the good news I suppose. You have a son now! Good... you can continue this family’s legacy.”  
Tobias unrolls the belt and hands it to Severus. Then he grabs his shoulder and they both turn around, Sev coming face to face with a terrified harry.  
“Dada...?” Harry says softly.  
Tobias smirks “Come on son, make your father proud. I mean, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.... how different can you and I be?”  
Panic surges though Severus as he raises his arm, preparing to hit Harry with the belt.  
He lashes the belt and everything goes black. All he can hear is Harry’s screams and his father's maniacal laughter. He only stops for a second and says “Like father, like son!” And continues laughing more insanely.  
Severus sits up with a jolt. His heart beating a mile a minute. His eyes dart around the room. He takes a deep breath. He was in his room. His chambers. At Hogwarts. He was safe.  
Still, he walked up to Harry and picked up the sleeping child and hugged him. The brat had been there for only a month and yet, Severus couldn’t imagine a day without him. Though, he would stay with Remus some days of the week, who was now the DADA teacher. Severus sighed and softly petted Harry’s hair. It was growing long, but both Severus and Remus were too scared to cut it, so they let it grow. Severus looked at the clock next to his bed.  
5:30  
Deciding that 30 minutes of sleep wasn’t worth it, he put Harry back in his crib, leaving to make himself some coffee and get a head start on the day.  
                                                                     ...30 mins later...  
Severus had just stepped out of the shower when his alarm went off, startling Harry awake, who started crying almost immediately. Severus sighed and went to get him. The second Harry saw Sev, he calmed down noticeably and reached for Severus.  
“Sevy up!”  
Severus shook his head at the nickname and picked Harry up to give him a bath as well. In an hour, they were both fully dressed and heading for the great hall. In front of the doors stood Remus, which Harry felt the need to point out.  
“MOONY!”  
“HARRY!” Remus snatched Harry out of Severus’s arms and spun him once, then kissed him on the cheek. Harry giggled and Severus rolled his eyes.  
“Lupin.” He acknowledged with a curt nod.  
“Snape.”  
“Don’t forget to come retrieve your potion tonight.”  
“How do I know you're not gonna poison me?”  
“If you want your transformation to become easier, I guess you're gonna have to trust me. Besides, I’ll gain nothing if it kills you. You're the only remotely friendly werewolf I’m in close contact with at the moment. Your death would be a... shame...” and with that, Severus took Harry back from Lupin's hands and walked into the great hall, leaving a glaring Remus behind.  
At this point, a routine had started. Severus ate a quick breakfast with Harry, gave him to Dumbledore while he taught, collected him after his classes were over for the day, go back, have some lunch, have a nap (sometimes together), hand Harry to Remus, grade his tests and homework, get Harry back and Remus and head to Hogsmead for an hour of fun or two, return for dinner, go back home where Harry would get a bedtime story and then, bed.  
But tonight was the first full moon Remus was gonna experience in Hogwarts since his last year of school. Severus had been working on the wolfsbane potion with an old friend of his, Damocles Belby. They had succeeded at making the potion a month ago, but hadn’t had anyone to test on to know whether it worked or not. And when Remus showed up, Severus saw that as an opportunity and told Remus about the potion. At first, he was sceptical. But with the full moon approaching, he gave in to Snape and agreed.  
And so after he returned from Hogsmead, he fed Harry and put him to bed early, but not without a fuss. Even after two stories from Beatle the bard, he still refused to sleep. So Severus heated up some milk and put two drops of a sleeping draught into the milk. He made sure the bottle was cool enough before handing it to Harry, not repeating his mistake again. As expected, Harry wasn’t even halfway through with his bottle before he was out. Severus picked up the bottle and went to wash it when there was a faint knock on his door.  
He opened it and let Remus in, who sat down on one of his couches.  
“Your sure about this Snape? I’m not a lab rat!”  
“No, you are not. Because this potion would kill a rat...”  
“What?!”  
“It’s called the wolfsbane potion. What did you think was in it...honey and lemon?!”  
Remus threw his hands up in exasperation and stood up.  
“You know what? This is stupid! You actually could kill me. I mean it’s not like you like me to care.”  
“Oh please! The only people in your little pack I truly despised were Black and Potter. You and Pettigrew just annoyed me!”  
“Wait...We annoyed you...why?”  
"It was always the other two that bothered me. You two did nothing. I could see you didn’t like what they did... but never stood up to them. That's what annoyed me. Now drink!”  
He handed the potion to Remus, who glanced at it for a second. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and instead, drank the potion in one gulp.  
“MERLIN! This is disgusting!”  
“What were you expecting? Butterbeer?!”  
Remus glared at Severus and cringed a bit.  
“Where’s Harry?”  
“Asleep.”  
“No way! That kid doesn’t sleep before 10. It’s impossible. Unless...”  
Remus looks at the bottle Severus was holding. Realization dawning on his face. “DID YOU DRUG HIM?!”  
“Drug him? Of course not. I just helped him sleep earlier.”  
“YOU DRUGGED A BABY!? WHAT THE HELL SEVERUS?!”  
“He’ll be fine. He’s gonna wake me up at 6 a.m. with his crying like he does every morning. Stop worrying. I know what I’m doing!”  
“YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING?! WHAT, YOU HAVE ANOTHER KID TO EXPERIMENT ON OR SOMETHING?!”  
“Oh nothing like that. I JUST GOT A POTIONS MASTERS FROM THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC IS ALL!”  
Remus blinked, slightly impressed.  
“I thought you couldn’t pass that exam until you had studied with a potions master from the ministry for at least a decade. How...”  
“Slughorn decided that I didn’t need the training. So he pulled a few strings in the ministry. And I truly didn’t. The exam was easy as hell, bordering on pathetic.”  
Remus nodded and looked at his watch. "Well, I better go... I’ll tell you tomorrow what happened. If I’m not there, well then your potion killed me. Congrats.”  
Severus snorted.  
“Was that a laugh? Wow! I didn’t know you could do that.” Remus smirked, put his hands in his pockets and left.  
Severus rolled his eyes at the comment and went to go check on Harry, who was still fast asleep. Severus tried to fix his hair but gave up after a few tries. No matter how hard he tried, Harry’s hair seemed to have a mind of its own, sticking up in different directions. He went to brush his teeth instead, going to bed after that. He closed his eyes, a thousand thoughts running through his head. But his last thought before falling asleep was weather his potion would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it took so long, my grandma passed away and I was in mourning... so... yeah... ENJOY!


	5. chapter 5

Severus woke up by the mixture of Harry’s crying and his alarm. He sleepily reached for his wand and waved it, shutting his alarm off.  
“Go back to sleep Potter. It’s the weekend.”  
“Hungwy...”  
Severus sighed and stood up and picked him up, carrying him to the kitchen and preparing some baby food and some fruit. He placed them in front of Harry and was making himself some coffee when he suddenly jumped up...REMUS!  
He picked Harry up, who started to whine.  
“We’re visiting the wolf or whatever it is you like to call him.”  
“Moony?”  
“Yes, moony...”  
“YAY!”  
Severus packed Harry’s breakfast and ran out towards the hospital wing. As he was about to pass the front door, they opened and Remus stepped out, looking as though he’d been sleeping with a rock for a pillow yet his clothes somehow looked as if they had just come from the dry cleaner.  
“Lupin...”  
Remus stopped stretching and looked at Harry and Snape who were both there.  
“Worried about me Snape?”  
“I just want to know how the potion went!”  
“Well I’m alive, aren’t I? I have to say that passed my expectations!”  
He laughed at Severus's glare.  
“It worked perfectly. I mean the transformation was painful as always. But after that, it was.... fun...”  
Severus nodded approvingly.  
“Maybe we can do something about the pain. I’ll contact Damocles and tell him. Although I feel like a bit of essence of dittany should help.” Severus started mumbling but his train of thoughts was broken by Harry opening the container in Severus’s hand to take out a grape. Harry munched on the grape and looked up at Severus who shook his head, smiling softly. Remus was also watching Harry. He stepped closer, merely inches from Severus but he didn’t seem to notice. Severus, on the other hand, did and immediately backed away and handed Harry and the snacks to Remus.  
“I’m going to go... write a letter to Damocles. Watch Harry.” And with that, he practically ran off.  
Remus stared at Snape’s retreating back in shock and confusion. Until he felt Harry rubbing his hand on his shirt while mumbling ‘yucky’? He looked down to see Harry smearing baby food all over his clean shirt.  
“So much for trying to keep it clean.” Remus mumbled to himself and shook his head affectionately and carried Harry to his room to feed him properly.  
             ....... an hour later.....  
Severus was grading the first years' papers when his floo flared. He stood up and walked towards the fire place.  
“Damocles.” he acknowledged.  
“Severus.”  
Damocles roughly grabbed Severus’s face and kissed his lips, then walked into the living room.  
“So... how's the half breed? Is the potion perfect?”  
“Well, apparently the transformation still hurts as it always does, but he has full control over his  wolf side.”  
“I think a bit of dittany will fix that. We’re going to be rich Snape!”  
He hugged Snape then pulled back and licked his lips.  
“Is the brat here? Or is he with the half-breed?”  
“He’s with Remus.”  
“Oh, so you're on a first name basis with the mutt now?”  
“He’s a co-worker, of course we are.”  
Suddenly the sharp noise of a slap rang out in the room.  
“Wrong answer sev...”  
“Sorry... I’ll...I’ll stay away...”  
“Good...now, where were we?”  
                   ......Remus's pov.....  
Remus was grading his papers as Harry played with one of the first years who was supposed to be in detention, but unfairly.  
Remus sometimes watched them. He smiled fondly as Harry giggled, trying to crawl away only to be caught again. Remus shook his head, laughing. After he was done grading the last paper, he walked up to the kids.  
“Alright, Jimmy. I won’t keep you past curfew. Go and tell Filch you served your detention and no further punishment is necessary. If he complains, send him to me. Ok?”  
“Ok! Thank you professor Lupin!”  
After Jimmy left Remus looked at his watch, concerned. Normally, Severus would’ve come to pick Harry up by now.  
“What do you think he’s doing?”  
Harry just threw one of his toys across the room and started playing with a toy car.  
“Should I go check on him?”  
Harry put the car in his mouth and stared at Remus.  
Remus sighed, picking up Harry and opening the door, coming face to face with a ruffled looking Snape, who had a bruise forming on one of his cheeks.  
Severus looked like a deer caught in the headlight with one of his arms up his sleeve and the other one down revealing a t-shirt for ac/dc before Remus could comment Severus grabbed Harry and started walking away yelling over his shoulder. “thanks, sorry for being late!” And turned the corner leaving behind a very confused Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I raised the rating a bit, I don't know if its good enough tho if it's too low please comment and tell. btw sorry for the delay I had some term exams and I was going through hell and couldn't write. but now that things are calm expect weekly updates!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
It had been more more than a week since the event, but everytime Remus tried to approach the subject of the bruise he had seen on Severus the other day, he would change the subject or just straight up run away. And if he insisted on it, Severus's mood would turn foul. Remus didn’t know what to do at first. He just assumed it was merely a potion accident. Or maybe he had tripped and fallen and hurt himself and was too proud to admit it. But as Damocles started hanging around the castle more often, Remus started to notice that Severus's mood was declining by the second. Remus wasn’t sure what was happening. But he was sure of one thing, Belby was somehow involved in this.... Somehow he had Snape under his control. Severus wouldn’t address Remus directly whenever Belby was around. And when he wasn’t, Snape was cold and distant and would go back to calling him Lupin.  
He didn’t understand their relationship. Were they friends? Or was there possibly something more to it? Because he could always smell a bit of Severus on Belby and vice versa when they went to work on their potion. He had to corner Severus and figure out what was happening.  
Severus's POV  
Severus hadn’t seen Harry for over a week because Damocles didn’t like him. And when he brought up the subject the last time, Damocles had hit him so hard he actually had to use special potions to hide it and not get people involved in his business. Unfortunately, Remus was already on to him. He had desperately tried to stop him and make him let go of the matter. But the harder he tried, the more curious Remus became.  
He was scared, because Damocles didn’t want anyone else know just in case the news somehow reached his wife. Severus knew he had spent a lot of money and time on courting  Fawley and he didn’t want to be the cause of their divorce. He didn’t care that he had to keep it a secret. He didn’t have anyone to tell it to anyway. No one knew he was gay except Dumbledore and Lily. And Lily was dead and Dumbledore would try to "help" him. Besides, he wasn’t sure how others would react to the news and he had a reputation to keep. He had just opted to stick to the story that he was in love with Lily. To be fair, he had been a bit clingy with her but never developed any romantic feelings for her. The fact that people believed that...it almost made him laugh.  
He looked at Damocles who was stirring his potion while gradually adding dittany.  
“Damocles,” Severus said softly as to not startle him. “I was informed by Lupin that the potion wasn’t very pleasant-tasting. I was thinking-“  
“Who bloody cares if it doesn’t taste good?! Those bloody half breeds are lucky we’re even doing this for them! Ungrateful mutts! ‘It still hurts!’ ‘I don’t like the taste!’. Honestly, the wizarding world spoils them, when will they understand no one likes them?!” Damocles shook his head in annoyance then turned to Severus. “Besides, potions master,” he wrapped one arm around Severus “Everyone knows you can’t do shit about the flavour of wolfsbane. God, you're such an idiot! How did you even get you mastery anyways? I’m guessing you probably had to fuck your way to a degree!” Damocles laughed and ruffled Severus's hair. Then he kissed his neck which made a little moan escape him.  
“Maybe when we’re done with the potion, we can go have a little...fun.”  
Severus nodded, even though he wasn’t in the mood. He’d learned not to decline Dam's offer  especially when he was in such a good mood, like the one he was in right now.  
Harry's POV  
“Sevy? SEVY?! MOONY?!" I’m lost, where is everybody?  
I started crying. Until a person with black and blond hair found me.  
“Well, hello there child. Are you lost?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long but now I have chapter seven down and I’ve started eight and as a treat I’m planning on releasing them together sometime this week! Thank you for your patience and support guys!

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided it’s about time we get a new severitus story.... I will update next week


End file.
